


Wanna feel you

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It's been a while since Kyle and Forde have gotten together, but Forde wishes they could be a little... closer.The occasion to do so will come when he least expects it.





	Wanna feel you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Contrary to popular belief, Kyle and Forde have gotten together only recently.

It’s easy to misinterpret the situation though, if you know them well: since they were kids they were always attached to the hip. You knew that where one of them was, the other was there too. Even as they grew up they never fell apart like many childhood friends do, despite the fact that they couldn’t be more different than the other.

How they managed to do it is still a mystery.

 

As I said, it’s not too much time since they got together. They were in college and well, there’s always been something between them, some sort of chemistry that has united them, but it had gotten even stronger.

They were curious about the other. They wanted to know what it felt to hold the other’s hands, to kiss his lips.

At one point this curiosity became too much and they weren’t able to resist anymore, and that’s how they’ve gotten together. Pretty simple, right?

 

When they started to tell people about it, they were all surprised to hear that they got together only then and not before.

Apparently everyone had noticed that there was something going on before they did.

 

 

Now they’re still in college, but a whole year has passed since they became an official couple.

Nothing much has changed – they’ve always been pretty close – if not for the fact that now they hold hands when they walk, they kiss when they feel like it, they hold each other and have become the butt of all the dirty jokes their friends like to make.

Kyle’s reactions to them are endearing – Forde never gives them too much thought and actually he laughs with the others – as he gets all red and frowns. It’s actually very cute to see, or at least that’s what Forde always thinks.

 

The things is, they still haven’t taken things that far.

Sure, there have been some really passionate make out sessions, but they never escalated to anything more.

Forde doesn’t mind, honestly. If Kyle wants to take things slow they’ll take things slow. He doesn’t want to force him to do anything.

 

He can’t deny however that there are times that he sees Kyle and he wants, he wants so bad, but he never brings it up.

 

He has thought about it, about how their first time was going to be, and he always pictured something that was more fitting of a movie than real life.

He should’ve known that it would’ve happened naturally, in the exact same way they got together in the first place.

 

 

They’re at Kyle’s house for the holydays, watching a move, or at least they were until a few moments ago.

It’s so boring that Forde’s risking to fall asleep – and the fact that they’re watching it while lying on bed surely isn’t helping – but then he decides that kissing Kyle would be so much better. Given how much he loves sleep, it’s a pretty big deal.

 

He starts with his neck, leaving small pecks on the exposed skin.

Kyle doesn’t seem to react at all, so Forde keeps going.

He’s leaving a trail of kisses that goes up until, with a gentle motion of his hand, Forde makes Kyle turn his head to press his lips against the other's.

It takes a few moments for Kyle to melt and Forde feels two strong arms pulling him closer.

 

They kiss, they kiss and they kiss again, and it’s clear that the situation’s getting more heated.

 

Forde’s pretty much on Kyle’s lap. He’s not letting him go.

Well, it’s not like he could leave even if he wanted to: Kyle’s hold on him is pretty tight.

He’s not usually a person to show strong emotions during this kind of things – but Forde knew already he can get pretty passionate if he wants to – and it makes Forde proud knowing that he can elicit such a reaction out of him.

 

Is it getting hotter in there or it’s just him?

Gods, he really can’t manage to pull away. He doesn’t want to pull away.

He doesn’t even realise that he’s starting to move against Kyle, creating a friction between them. He hears the other’s breath getting faster and he can swear that Kyle’s matching his movements.

 

Kyle pulls away. They’re both breathless.

\- I... -, Forde starts to say, but he doesn’t know how to continue.

\- That was... wow... -, Kyle mutters, and they stay silent for a moment, with the sounds coming from the tv as the only background to their silent thoughts.

 

\- Wanna... wanna go on? -, Forde asks then, and Kyle would tease him about his face being all red if only he wasn’t sure that the same could be said for him.

He... can’t deny that he really wants to go on, to see what comes next – ugh, what a terrible wordplay – and well, Forde looks so pretty like this and he... truly wants.

 

He doesn’t say anything – it’s like his voice doesn’t want to come out – but he nods, and Forde feels a rush of excitement going through him. He can’t believe this is really happening.

 

His hands are shaking as he cups Kyle’s face, but the other puts his own hands over his and he closes the gap between them and with that Forde manages to feel calmer.

This time he moves purposefully, as he grinds his hips against Kyle’s, making the other sigh. It’s so good.

 

He lets his hands wander down, sliding to Kyle’s neck to his pecks, that he starts to feel with his fingers.

He has such a nice body and Forde would lie if he said he hasn’t thought about doing this, and luckily it seems that Kyle’s enjoying this kind of attentions.

He feels the other’s hands travelling on his back and it’s nice but he wants more.

 

Despite his desperate want, Forde hesitates before lifting Kyle’s shirt up. He looks at him and even when the other nods he still moves slowly. He wants to savour every moment.

He’s already seen Kyle without a shirt multiple times, but this time it’s different. His throat is suddenly dry as he watches Kyle. He can’t deny that the fact that he seems a little bit shy about this is cute, but he also wants to make him 100% comfortable; there would be no point if things weren’t like this.

 

He gently pushes Kyle down on the bed so that he’s completely lying down and he lowers himself to press gentle pecks on his lips.

He starts to kiss his neck as his hands wander on the other’s body. He wants to memorize every detail, every angle of him.

 

He looks stunning. Sure, the light isn’t the best – it’s just the one that comes from the tv – but Forde can still see him quite well.

He suddenly has a very urgent need to draw him, but he knows that Kyle would kill him if he brought that up now, so instead he focuses on memorizing that view. He can do something about it later.

 

\- Something’s wrong? -.

Oh, he’s been staring too much, hasn’t he?

Kyle seems worried – well anyone would be if someone suddenly goes catatonic in front of them – and Forde lets out a chuckle.

\- Yeah, yeah I’m good. Sorry -, he says, - It’s just... you’re beautiful -.

He hears Kyle groan in frustration – and maybe something else, his dirty mind suggests – and he’s not looking at the other anymore as he says:

\- This is not the time for something like this -.

Forde chuckles again and he kisses Kyle’s forehead, then he replies:

\- I believe this is the best time to say something like this, actually -.

Kyle shivers.

 

They get back to what they were doing and soon Forde’s shirt joins Kyle’s on the floor.

Forde’s can feel electric rushes of adrenaline every time their skin touch.

 

In so little time he’s already found out that Kyle has sensitive nipples – something that he’s definitely going to use against him in the future. He licks and sucks at one of the pink nubs and a small moan comes from Kyle’s mouth.

He would’ve been embarrassed about it, without any kind of doubt, but he seems already far too gone for that now.

 

They’re both painfully hard now and they’re both starting to want more than the kisses and caresses they’ve been sharing until now.

There’s only one problem, though...

 

\- So... how do we wanna do this? -, Forde asks, interrupting the kiss.

He hadn’t planned for this, and he doubts Kyle had. They have no condoms nor lube.

\- I mean... if we want to do _that_ I guess we can still do it... Uhm... maybe we can come up with something... -.

\- Forde -.

Kyle’s tone is commanding, and Forde immediately shuts up.

\- Listen, we... we don’t have to go all the way today -, Kyle says, - There’s still other stuff we can do without needing... that -.

Forde nods.

\- Yeah, I guess you’re right -.

Oh, there’s something he wants to try.

 

In order to be faster they decide to take care of their own pants. There’s no need to play around anymore; they can get straight to the point.

It feels freeing to be completely, finally, naked, and Kyle tries not to be too obvious as he glances at Forde. He’s so pretty and all he wants right now is to hold him until they become one.

He must say, he’s curious about what Forde wants to do, but he knows he won’t have to wait much to find out. Forde looks as eager as he is.

 

While Kyle has at least tried to be subtle, Forde doesn’t even bother with that as he checks Kyle out with interest.

He must say, that boy sure is big everywhere. Good.

One day, one day he’ll have that inside him and it’s gonna be so good, but for now they’ll have to settle with what they have.

 

Forde settles between Kyle’s legs. As he starts to kiss the other his hand starts to travel lower, until Forde’s fingers brush against Kyle’s cock.

The other almost jumps at that sudden contact, but Forde’s there to keep him steady – eh, how ironic, usually it’s the opposite.

A wicked grin spreads on Forde’s face as he slides his hips against Kyle’s, thrusting their erections together. He wasn’t expecting it to be so good and he’s taken aback from what was supposed to only be something done to mess with Kyle.

He does it again and now he can see that Kyle’s enjoying this too.

 

He’s never seen that kind of expression on his face.

Those slightly parted lips, those eyes full of desire.

He’s so lucky that he’s getting to see this.

 

Kyle takes a hold of his hair – and Forde wasn’t really expecting himself to gasp at that but here we are – and he drags him down for a kiss.

The friction within their bodies is great, but that alone won’t be enough to send them over the edge. Forde has an idea and he grabs both their erection with his hand and he starts to masturbate them.

 

That new stimulation makes both of them gasp.

\- Should I go on? -, Forde asks. He wants to be sure Kyle likes it too before continuing.

\- What kind of a question is this? Of course -, Kyle replies in a hurry.

Well, you can’t fault Forde for asking.

 

The tv is still on but they aren’t giving it any mind. All they see is the other, all the hear are each other’s grunts and moans.

 

Forde’s shaking. He’s so close. He can feel it.

The view under him isn’t helping either. Kyle looks stunning like this; well, he’s always stunning in many ways that Forde couldn’t even begin to describe, but this time he’s even more beautiful.

 

Maybe he’s just biased but who cares. It’s not like anyone can read his thoughts right now.

 

Meanwhile Kyle’s been laying kisses on his neck, sucking marks and biting the skin with his teeth, and gods Forde loves it.

His hands are hesitant as they lower down until they’re on Forde’s ass. They start massaging it and if Forde was close before, now it’s even worse.

\- Kyle... -, he moans and he can’t resist the urge to kiss him anymore.

 

And to think that he believed that he would’ve been able to be much more collected than that.

 

He tries – and fails – to bite back a moan as he comes all over Kyle, but it doesn’t take too much time for the other to follow suit.

They’re still kissing, but now it’s slower, sweeter.

Maybe they should pull away, get some air, but neither of them seems willing to do it. It’s just so good, to be close like that.

 

 

Still, Forde’s starting to get tired – it’s pretty late after all – and he can’t help but to collapse on Kyle who jumps, surprised, at the impact.

\- Next time warn me -, he says, but there’s no real bite in his words. In fact, he’s even started to pet Forde’s hair while he talked.

Forde hums something that Kyle doesn’t get, then he raises himself on his elbows, laying a kiss on Kyle’s nose.

 

\- So? -, he asks then, - What do you think? -.

\- Well, it was... good? -, Kyle starts, visibly uneasy, - I just... I don’t know what I’m supposed to say -.

\- Just if you liked it or not, that’s what matters -, Forde replies.

\- Then yes... I liked it -.

\- Good -, Forde says, then kisses Kyle again, - Me too -.

 

There’s a pause, and it’s actually so peaceful that Forde’s about to fall asleep, but then he feels Kyle shifting under him.

\- Shouldn’t we go clean ourselves? -, he asks then and Forde groans.

\- Do we have to? -, he complains, - We can do it tomorrow -.

\- I don’t know about you but I don’t want to feel this sticky any longer -, Kyle says.

\- Ok, fine. There -, Forde says as he rolls on his side, - You go first -.

\- Thanks -, Kyle mutters and, before getting up, he presses a kiss on Forde’s lips.

The other doesn’t have the time to do anything that he’s already up and, after gathering his clothes, he goes straight to the bathroom.

 

Forde sighs, then yawns. Well, at least Kyle won’t complain anymore about the fact that he’s too inactive.

It... it really felt good, and if on one hand it’s a shame that they had decided to try it just now, one the other he’s glad they did.

 

He wants to wait for Kyle to finish, he really tries to wait for Kyle to finish, but he’s too sleepy.

He doesn’t even realise that he’s slowly closing his eyes and before he can do anything about it, he’s already asleep.

He can swear, though, that he felt someone kissing his head right before he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> *sees there's no porn of the otp* oh well I guess I'll have to make it myself


End file.
